bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Gheesling
|nickname= |Season2=14 |Place2=2nd |Votes2=0 |Votestowin2=1 |Alliances2= Team Touché Silent Six The Quack Pack |Loyalties2= Danielle Murphree |HOHs2= 1 (Day 62) |Nominations2= 3 (Week 7, Day 68 & Week 10) |Vetos2= 1 (Week 8) |Days2=75 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Runner-Up |Season=10 |Place=1st |Votes= 0 |Votestowin=7 |Alliances=The Renegades |Loyalties= Keesha Smith Renny Martyn Memphis Garrett Brian Hart |HOHs=3 (Week 7, Day 60 & 66) |Nominations= 2 (Weeks 2 & 8) |Vetos=2 (Week 6 & Day 52) |Days=71 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Winner |TwitterUserName = DanGheesling }} was the winner of Big Brother 10, being the first person ever to receive all seven votes from the jury. Dan was a member of The Renegades alliance. To be sure he was cast, Dan exaggerated his views, even claiming he'd move to Canada if a woman ever became President. Dan returned in Big Brother 14 as part of the coaches twist along with past players Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, and Mike "Boogie" Malin. Dan was the last of the four coaches remaining in the game, and he ultimately reached the Final 2 for the second time, losing in a 6-1 vote to Ian Terry. He has never had a vote cast against him. In two appearances, he finished 1st and 2nd, which is the best result in two appearances in the history of the game. He is widely regarded as one of the best players of all time along with Will Kirby, Derrick Levasseur, and Vanessa Rousso. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Big Brother 10 Dan attended Michigan State University and earned a Master's Degree in Kinesiology. He is currently working as a teacher in an all boys Catholic school. He is conservative and not a fan of liberals. He doesn't think that America would have been ready for a female president and if Hillary Clinton had won the presidency, he would have moved out of the country. He describes vegans as weird tree-huggers and believes that religion is important and that it helps to establish basic values. He thinks it becomes more important as you get older. His ideal romantic partner will be caring, hot, have dark hair and skin and be exotic looking. He prefers someone who is not into parties. He likes to eat sushi, turkey cutlets, Mediterranean food and Cheez-Its. He enjoys alternative and rap music and also likes to listen to Frank Sinatra. His favorite movies include "The Godfather," "Good Will Hunting" and "The Karate Kid, Parts I and II". He likes the color black and thinks he wears it well. His favorite activities include running, coaching football, and going out with friends. He once worked as a college football coach and claims he was the youngest person to do so. He also enjoys watching football. He thinks tattoos are trashy and that piercings are for freaks. His birth date is September 1, 1983.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15598/ Big Brother 14 Dan Gheesling, often referred to as the nicest winner in the history of the show, was the first Houseguest to win by a unanimous vote. The BIG BROTHER: SEASON 10 Jury crowned him the winner over Memphis by a vote of 7-0. No stranger to mentoring, this teacher and high school football coach is back to lead his team to victory. According to Dan, “I’m back to coach a team to do the exact same thing that I did which is win a half million dollars!” Since we last saw Dan on BIG BROTHER, he has been very busy. He coached his football team to a state championship, got married and penned two books with a third on the way. After coaching his team to victory this summer, the Michigan native is looking forward to being considered the “best player to ever play this game.”http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/119850/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother On February 14th, 2016, Dan announced that he and his wife are expecting their first baby. The baby is due to come in July 2016. Trivia * Dan thus far is the only winner to receive all jury votes. He also had no eviction votes cast against him throughout the entire game, meaning he is the only person to play what is otherwise known as a "perfect game." * Dan is the only player in Big Brother history to make it to the finale both times he played. * Dan is the second HouseGuest to play Big Brother twice and not be evicted, following Dick Donato. However, because Dick walked during Week 1 of Season 13 for personal reasons, Dan is currently the only returning HouseGuest who has lasted throughout the entire game without being evicted. *Dan holds the record for voting with the majority more than any other contestant: he voted with the majority a total of 17 times, only voting with the minority once. That was his very first vote he ever cast, as Dan voted to keep Brian, his alliance member to stay in the game. *Dan is the first contestant on the American version of Big Brother to go on in another Big Brother house (BBCAN1) besides that of the American show, this was also later done by Big Brother 13 winner Rachel Reilly who went into the BBCAN2 house. *All 3 times Dan won HOH in Big Brother 10, the pre-veto nominees were Jerry and Memphis. *In Big Brother 14, Dan was the only Coach to outlast all his players. *Dan is the only returnee to never receive a vote against them in their original and returning seasons. *Dan is the first houseguest to win 2 POVs in a single season and go on to win. *Dan's game in season 10 was similar to Big Brother 2 winner Will Kirby's game. *Big Brother 16 winner Derrick Levasseur and Big Brother 17 contestant Vanessa Rousso were compared to Dan. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups